


我不是在说茶的事

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	我不是在说茶的事

当John Watson医生拎着两盒新鲜的牛奶走上贝克街221B的楼梯时，心里期待的绝对不是起居室里目前正在上演的这幅画面。

Sherlock Holmes目光冰冷的盯着他的哥哥，他手里抱着他的小提琴，像是演奏内心的旋律一样拨弄出一声又一声的人间惨剧，而坐在他对面的Mycroft Holmes则好像是完全不受此噪音的影响一样，放松的倚在沙发里，一只手搭在交叠的膝盖上，另一只则愉悦的在木质伞柄上为他的弟弟打着拍子。

“中午好。Mycroft。”医生决定不去在乎这对兄弟之间浓厚的像干水泥一样的情谊，他礼貌的向其中一位Holmes打了声招呼。

“中午好。John。”Mycroft优雅的偏过头，把目光放在221B的同居人身上，他脸上露出个大英帝国般的微笑，说明来意，“冒昧来访，我恐怕有个案子需要Sherlock协助。”

“开屏的肥孔雀。”Sherlock用指甲沿着琴弦刮出个抖锯末一般的音调。

“什么？谁？”John莫名的发问，他把牛奶放进冰箱，无视下一层自带马赛克的东西。然后他走到水池边，Hudson太太不在家，Sherlock没有泡茶，Sherlock当然没有泡茶。

“这个男人，”Sherlock拿起琴弓，像一把剑一样指着Mycroft，恨不得戳他哥哥一身的窟窿，“冒昧来访？有个案子需要协助？不，这只是个还不到5分的案子，甚至都轮不到他自己动脑子，这没一丁点儿关系，他就是来显摆的，带着一身的证据，像只开了屏的肥孔雀一样，他现在恨不得亲自去白厅开个新闻发布会满世界嚷嚷，但他不能，所以他来我这里，带着个什么让人提不起劲儿的案子，他知道观察和演绎是我唯一不能停止的事情。这个十足的，混蛋！”

“唯一不能停止的事？Sherlock？”Mycroft悠闲的接过医生递来的茶，他道了谢，再转向弟弟时脸上全是戏谑的假笑，“耍脾气，闹别扭，惹麻烦，没完没了的无聊，God，我几乎不知道还有什么是你能停止的了的。”

“还有你终究会吵吵的全世界都知道。”医生接了下去，发现自己没办法更同意这位兄长大人了，他抿着唇，摆出一个来吧开始吧反正你也憋不住的表情问侦探，“所以显摆什么？”

“衣服上的皱褶显示他至少穿了一天以上，”Sherlock从John的手上接过他的那杯茶，对排在他哥哥后面表现了十分明显的不快，事实上他认为John就不该端茶给他，“他在外面过的夜，洗过澡，使用过电动剃须刀，但是没有使用清洁用品，只是因为汗水让他不舒服了，但清洁剂会留下跟他通常使用的昂贵用品不一致的味道，而且是廉价的味道，也许那微不足道的政府部门里没有人能聪明到数出衣服的皱褶，但贪慕虚荣的蠢货们对贴过标价的气味就像苍蝇一样敏感，不，那太明显了，所以这同样也证明了他过夜的地方绝不可能是酒店，高级酒店不存在过高的枕头和过硬的床垫，粗糙的寝具让养尊处优的皮肤产生了些无关紧要的不适，但足够证明这个人是某个Mycroft熟悉的人，极其熟悉的人，监视级别至少在三级以上，收入中等，生活极不规律，而且刚刚离婚，不，分居，对危险有着十分本能的反应，”Sherlock停顿了一下，对这一部分流露出一个更加不快的情绪，“这种本能是常年养成的，跟工作有关，这个人必须时常面对危险和暴力，制止，而非引发。这可以从领带上一块反抗的酒渍看出来，顺带一提对污渍的处理完全是错误的，说明储备有不同的清洗剂，但对使用方法却全无头绪，这很好的证明了分居和生活不规律，痕迹的颜色是啤酒留下的，我猜是一次非理性的亲吻造成的，尽管大部分的亲吻都是缺乏理性的，但是是你失态了，Mycroft，对方应该竖起盾牌然后向你扔催泪瓦斯。”

“我不会将其称之为失态，有更多的…曼妙的词语可以形容这一情绪。”Mycroft满意的低着眼睑，手指仍旧流连于伞柄的光润手感，曼妙一词滑过舌尖，如同夜晚时品尝过的一样美好。

侦探简直连茶也不想喝了，他愤愤的把提琴支在肩膀上，『天佑女王』的音色反动的让英国政府先生立时就产生了亲自动手抓人的冲动。

“我以为会需要更久一些，”Sherlock在女王的愤怒中声音粗糙的说，“至少在离婚协议上签完字！”

“比你需要的还久？”Mycroft的回应则清晰极了，让人怀疑他根本就是在他亲爱的弟弟喉咙里塞了个窃听器，他优雅，礼貌，并且绝对意有所指的把杯子递向John，“我将会非常荣幸，John，如果我能够再来一杯茶的话。”

Sherlock狠狠的瞪着Mycroft，这让John更加搞不清楚侦探不高兴的重点何在。

“当然。”医生充满疑惑的接过来，只好使用出面对Homles家的兄弟交流时的固有表情，他为Mycroft添上茶，后者愉悦的道了谢。

“观察和演绎并非你的专利。Sherlock，这也是为什么我总能看到你平躺在你的床上，两眼直视天花板然后气鼓鼓的样子。”Mycroft满意的品尝着，令人高兴的是John的茶总是冲泡的恰到好处。

“告诉我你的牙齿怎么样了？Mycroft。”Sherlock冷冷的看着他悠闲自在的行为，非要找出点什么疼痛的地方提一提不可。

“很好，当然。”

“所以你是真的推理出来的？”John开口，他皱着眉，显然还在思考着Sherlock之前的那一长段叙述，基于Homles兄弟对他人智商的宽容，这不是什么大不了的事，他们一起看向医生，“还是你就是就着Lestrade探长的形象往上硬套的？”（好吧这句话我就是吐槽我自己的）

随即他立刻就发现惊讶这种痕迹同时流露在两位Homles的脸上是一种何等难以言喻的奇景，这完全出乎他的意料。

“有进步，John，有进步，”Sherlock的言辞中没有任何的夸赞在内，“不过我不认为是你根据我的演绎推断出来的，我甚至还没有说到关键之处。”

“没有？”医生琢磨着，他又不笨，他只是差不多快习惯了来自Homles的冒犯了而已，他知道这是Sherlock在问他为什么，“是Greg，我们短信交流有一段时间了，有时候还一起喝两杯，事实上任何人只要不刻意隐瞒，这很容易就能看得出来。”

“看出来什么？”

“他很高兴。”

“为什么？”

“难道不是你正和Sherlock在说的事？”医生偏了一下头，对Mycroft过分严肃的审问露出个一如既往的介意--但算了的表情，“我猜因为我是个值得信任的人。他提到过安全和名誉，大概因为此能知道的人不多，但是分享幸福和喜悦是人类的本能，虽然表现的形式不同，不过就是这么回事。”

“Mycroft没有人类的本能，如果有也不是表现在这一部分的。”Sherlock烦闷的说，他也许憋不住观察和推理，但别讨论这个。

Mycroft完全没有搭理他弟弟的评价，只是轻咳了一声，他把茶杯放下，两只手指尖相抵放在唇边，

“他很高兴。”

他低声重复了一遍，看不出情绪，但那样子让John在刹那间有种感觉，好像全人类都在这一刻得到了平安度过末日的赦免。

“收起你那副开屏的样子，要给你找个仪仗队么，Mycroft。”Sherlock绷着脸，想要逃开一样猛的起身，他拉着他的提琴又把全人类推回到灾难之中，他的嘴角向下弯着，逐客的意图很明显，一点也不像个值得信任的样子。

“你到底怎么了，Sherlock？”John奇怪的看着站在窗边猛锯木头的侦探，所以重点到底是么？

“Well。”Mycroft不介意把注意力暂时放回到Sherlock身上，他维持着指尖抵在唇边的样子，抬起眼睛，看向自己的弟弟再看向皱着眉头的医生，他露出一个揶揄更大于同情，如果需要更加准确描述的话，完全是得意洋洋的笑容，“他只是在生气他还没喝到自己那杯茶而已，尤其又被我抢了先，从我们还是孩子Mammy给我们分蛋糕的时候起他就是这样，也只有这个时候他生气的样子才显得这么可爱。是这样么？”

琴音听起来像是要勒死Mycroft一样。

“可是为什么，”医生端着茶杯，在这种不科学的音色里用一种几近直白的语气反问道，“我不是已经把茶端给他了么？”


End file.
